Abstract The 2014, 2016, and 2018 International Hearing Aid Research Conferences (IHCON) will be the eighth, ninth, and tenth meeting of a biennial research conference formed by combination of two previous hearing aid research conferences; the Lake Arrowhead Conference, Issues in Advanced Hearing Aid Research, sponsored by the House Research Institute (HRI); and the Hearing Aid Research and Development Conference co-sponsored by the National Institute on Deafness and Other Communication Disorders (NIDCD) and the Department of Veterans' Affairs (DVA). The purpose of the previous conferences has been to advance our knowledge and to facilitate progress in research and development through the exchange of current research findings and technical advancements related to the treatment of hearing impairment with hearing aids. A hallmark of the conferences was their ability to draw together the disciplines and specialties essential to the advancement of hearing aid research. A primary goal of IHCON meetings is to build upon the strengths of the previous conferences to offer a multidisciplinary research conference that will better meet the needs of the hearing aid research and development field.